


me

by sarcasticbrain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Questions, hopelessness, just some words i threw together, some kind of bad poetry, there is pretty much in there after all, theres no fandom for this so i made a fandom for my brain, uhm but actual stuff, uhm if you get triggered by hopelessness maybe dont read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:45:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticbrain/pseuds/sarcasticbrain
Summary: a little drabble from when my head was too full about how i feel i'm losing sight of why i'm here





	me

there's pain.  
there's pain inside of me, god knows what and god knows why. there's pain inside and its effect is grande, pulling down the corners of my mouth and dimming the light in my eyes. there's pain, and i don't know why.  
i don't know how it got there or why it came, i just know that it's there and it won't get away.  
also, there's tiredness. it pulls me down and keeps me under and there's no way to come back up. i- how am i supposed to cope with all the eyes expecting me to go up, always up, when everything inside me pulls me down, always down?  
"there's no time in the sky so don't worry to find me there", you said - is there time beneath the ground? beneath the point where life blooms and warmth spreads, is there still time?  
when we're old and together, when i found you and we're dancing freely through the sky, will there be stories to tell? will we be free of this ever-constant weight on our chests? will we talk and say what we mean instead of using empty metaphors that even we ourselves don't understand?  
is there a chance for us?  
is there a chance of something good, something so good it's worth hoping for? when i'm down and nearly losing sighth of the light above, is there something i can hold onto, that i won't lose again?  
is there something worth drowning for?  
or am i just enduring this for nothing?  
is there something worth holding my breath for?  
or can i let go? can i let go, breathe again and lose my self in endless darkness? or is there still something worth keeping myself together for?  
because daily,  
the possibilty of letting go seems more and more inviting.


End file.
